Never Meant to Be
by Nom Tasty
Summary: Lucy and Natsu... Everyone thought they were perfect together, but that day, Natsu realised with her lifeless body in his arms, that they were Never Meant to Be... Sad Oneshot.


**Never Meant to Be**

* * *

"Lucy..." He cried, tears pouting down his face. Never before had she seen her friend, the strong willed, pink haired Dragon Slayer cry. And this was more than a cry, it was a waterfall of tears that cascaded down his face. Something she'd tried for all her life she had involuntary saw in the last few minutes of it.

She knew that she was at the end of her life. She wasn't the only one though. When the guild was attacked by the black dragon, Erza sacrificed herself to let the townsfolk escape. Juvia was ripped apart diving in front of Gray, Cana was decapitated and Mirajane had to witness the death of her sister Lisanna for a second time, and Elfman for a first. Both protected Wendy and Romeo, who were now unconscious. Gajeel was in critical condition by protecting Levy, and Master was nowhere to be found, but he managed to take the dragon away. The guild suspected that he wouldn't return.

Yet, all of this was a blur to Natsu. All he could focus on was the girl in front of him, the blonde with a large hole in her stomach, desperately fighting for a few more minutes of life. The day started so well too, he actually managed to confess to her before the attack, and was overjoyed when she felt the same way. But that was gone now, only despair in his last few moments with her.

"N-Natsu..." She stuttered weakly. Her strength was almost gone, but she wanted to clear something up with him. It was her fault for her injury, not his. She pushed him out the way of a thing that would've killed him, but he felt like he was to blame, for not protecting her. "Th-Thank y-y-you... For l-liking me... Just remember that... I will always... L-Love... You..." Her breath slowly became shallow, then it stopped.

She was gone.

Today was meant to be the start of something between them. He planned their future together for months: what dates they'd go on, where he'd propose, where they would live, the amount of children they'd have... A boy called Gray, after his best friend, and twin daughters called Erza and Lisanna... Happy would be the family cat, and they would live in a rowdy but happy house. Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus would be the uncles while Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levy and Cana their aunts. They'd be best friends with the growing Wendy and Romeo, and other children the guild would have.

But that was a dream, and this was reality. Lucy's cold, lifeless body in his arms was reality. She was gone, away from him forever... And there was only one solution that he knew. He knew it'd cause more pain, but he had no other choice.

Natsu closed Lucy's eyelids and carefully picked her up. He carried her to a crying Levy and a lifeless Gajeel and he passed Levy Lucy's keys. Shocked, she looked up and burst into fresh tears.

"Lu-chan!" She wailed. Her best friend was gone, like the man she loved. Yet she didn't even tell Gajeel that. Mirajane came over to them and calmed her down, with the last survivors of the guild gathering, all beaten and crying. Wendy and Romeo were hugging and crying over the loss of people they've just discovered.

Natsu took a step back, Lucy still in his arms. This was where he parted. "I'm... Sorry..." He whispered, then turned and walked away. No one understood, but then Mirajane gasped in realisation.

"Natsu NO!" She screamed at him, struggling to her feet.

"I just... Can't, Mira. I just can't." He cried then ran, disappearing into the distance. Mirajane collapsed onto the floor, her heart breaking. She had lost lots of people, and was about to loose one more.

"Stop him!" She pleaded, to anyone.

Natsu ran, cradling Lucy's lifeless body. His legs took him to the only place he knew where the deed would be perfectly done: a cliff. It had razor-shap blades at the base, ready to shred anyone foolish enough to jump, or anyone suicidal.

Unfortunately, he was the latter.

Natsu stepped closer to the cliff. This is where it all ended. Igneel, the father he searched for but never found; Fairy Tail, the guild he loved; and his love story with Lucy, which ended before it began. Now here, his life would end. He took another step. Then another. Then another. He was now of the absolute edge, and one more step would seal his fate.

"Natsu!" Somebody shouted from behind him. He turned, still on the edge of the cliff, to see the remnants of Fairy Tail running to him. Levy, Gray, Mirajane, Wendy, Romeo. His precious nakama. Yet the person in his arms was Lucy, his dead mate. The bond was stronger.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, making Wendy shout something, but it was too late. He jumped.

"I'll love you forever, be with you always, and never let you cry. I love you." He whispered, before he was shredded by the spikes.

"With a kiss, I die..." He smiled, quoting Lucy's favourite love story.

And he did.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**I so wanted to write "I think he didn't get the joke..." by someone at the end, but it wouldn't suit. LOL. So how was it? Sad? Not sad? Please tell!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
